


somewhere in the middle of nowhere

by obitoforpresident (Bibixblocksberg)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Uchiha Obito, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Kakashi is sexy, Love at First Sight, M/M, Obito is thirsty, Top Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibixblocksberg/pseuds/obitoforpresident
Summary: Obito's car broke down in the middle of nowhere. Thankfully he found a very helpful mechanic.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 30
Kudos: 150





	somewhere in the middle of nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kakashi Lounge Discord Server's September Event. (Day 1; Prompt: Modern AU.)
> 
> Sometime ago the lovely folks on the server were talking about Kakashi as a mechanic. Naturally my mind created a KakaObi piece immediately. 
> 
> **Enjoy!**

Obito’s car stuttered – a gurgling noise reaching his ears – and before he could do _anything_ the hood of his car was eclipsed by a puff of smoke. He couldn’t see a damn thing, a tiny shriek leaving his lips as he hit the brakes full force.

His hands were shaking, his breath coming out in uneven gasps and he was really, really glad that he was alone in the car. He wouldn’t want anyone to see his breakdown which he was sure would come after the adrenaline left his body.

Dark smoke was still rising from under the hood and Obito decided to leave his car before it decided to explode or something equally catastrophic. Why couldn’t anything in his life go right? He scrambled out of his beloved car, hitting his head on the door and cursing, and with a still furiously beating heart he sank down on the pavement of the street.

His gaze was stuck on the green car before him which was still enveloped in smoke. It was an old VW Golf, all edgy and beautiful and a lonely tear slid down his cheek as he thought about his car no longer being here. It was the only thing he inherited from his parents, his grandmother storing it for him for years until Obito finally celebrated his eighteenth birthday.

A few minutes passed before a deep sigh left his lips. The smoke was slowly subsiding, and he could see the whole of his car again. Without the smoke it looked like nothing ever happened in the first place, but he knew that he wouldn’t have the courage to try starting it again.

Damn, he didn't need this right now. He had to be on his way to the capital, Rin wouldn’t postpone her marriage just because his old, rusty car decided to be a dick. Sure, he was Rin’s best friend in the whole wide world, but since she began planning her _big day_ she was quite scary and Obito could imagine better things than to call her and tell her that he was stranded somewhere in the depth of fire country.

For the first time in his life, Obito was glad that he was a few days early. Thank the kami for his wish to go sight-seeing and to help Rin with the final preparations.

Obito sighed again and took a good look at his surroundings. Grass, rice fields and some trees in the distance were the only things he could see for actual _miles_. With a sense of foreboding it dawned on him that he had to walk to the next town.

Great. This was just great.

Obito scrambled to his feet, eyeing the hood of his car as he grabbed his backpack from the backseat. It wouldn’t explode now, would it? He packed a few water bottles – it was summer after all and the sun was mercilessly burning down from a cloudless sky – and with a shrug of his shoulders he threw a coin to decide in which direction he should go.

The coin showed heads, so going ahead it was. A tingle in his mind reminded him that he saw a sign, a few miles back, that a small town was coming up ahead. To his regret he couldn’t remember how far away it was. Well, as if he had another option to decide what he should do.

The low chirping of cicadas and birds accompanied Obito on his walk and as he finally reached the first signs of civilization, he had mentally outlined his next book. _His lector would be so proud._ Obito was an author and wrote thrillers for a living. Needless to say, he loved his job.

Nothing could compare to the feeling of finishing a book, of reading the finished piece and thinking – hey that’s what I created, what I created with my own fingers and mind and people enjoy it. But outlining a fic, uh, don’t get him started. For him it always was a slow process – filled with too many bottles of wine and packs of cheap cigarettes.

It was refreshing in a way, that the death of his car and his involuntary walk through the wasteland of fire country were inspiring him. His next work would definitely include a schizophrenic serial killer, hiding his victims in the surrounding rice fields.

Okay, it would need some further work, but there was no one to judge him and the sun was slowly grilling his brain.

Obito finally reached the gas station of a small village called ‘Konoha’ and he did a mental dance of joy. He enjoyed the cool air of the AC for a moment, before asking the young man at the counter for the way to the next mechanic. The blonde boy threw him some curious looks, but he was friendly overall and a few minutes later Obito made his way through the sleepy town.

His sweater soaked from too much sweat, Obito finally reached the local mechanic shop. He should have shed his sweater miles ago, but he wasn’t wearing anything underneath and he didn’t want to look like a pervert. What if the people living here would banish him with pitchforks in their hands?

(And he really didn’t want to get a sunburn. His face was already feeling taut.)

A bell was sounding overhead as he opened the front door of the shop and before he could even blink – or enjoy another round of cool air from the AC – a little dog was jumping up and down on Obito’s leg. It only took a break to run in circles through his legs and Obito couldn’t help but smile brightly at the sight.

“Hello there,” he grinned, kneeling down to give the cute dog some scratches behind the ears. A satisfied grunt was the only answer he got before the dog suddenly turned around and left Obito to his own devices.

There was no one behind the messy counter, but the dog had vanished through an open door and Obito could hear muttered curses coming from the direction the dog had run to. It seemed like the owner was working in the back and Obito couldn’t decide if he should just call for someone or if he simply should go in the garage.

But well, the door was open, and if the owner didn’t want to get surprised, it certainly wasn’t Obito’s fault.

Some 80’s rock music was filling Obito’s ear as he entered the garage and Obito tapped the beat of _Eye of the Tiger_ on his thigh while searching for the person who could rescue him from Rin’s wrath. He wriggled his way through cars and various tools until he discovered a pair of legs sticking out from under the hood of a rusty Chevy.

Obito couldn’t _not_ notice how long and muscled those legs were, clad in dirty ripped blue jeans and he was excited to see how the rest of the man looked. Maybe luck was on his side and he would have the pleasure of staring at something beautiful while he waited for his car to be repaired.

“Erm –“ Obito cleared his throat. “Excuse me?”

Those long legs twitched and Obito could hear a dull sound followed by a low “Ow.”

With bated breath he watched the roller board, on which the mechanic was laying move. Obito nearly fainted because _hot damn, that’s one hell of a man._

The man, looking not much older than Obito himself, wasn’t wearing anything besides the ripped blue jeans, and his perfectly sculptured abs and arms were on full display for Obito to enjoy. The mechanic’s hands were smeared with oil and there was a strike of black on one of his cheeks.

Obito could see something blinking as the man licked his lips and fuck – Obito wanted to die. (Or to go on his knees and beg the man for a good fuck, but he wasn’t as shameless as that, was he? He couldn’t decide just yet.)

Obito was standing there, right in the middle of the garage and he was _staring_. The underside of his mouth was hanging somewhere around his feet and he was at a loss for words. He was shellshocked by sexiness and he wondered why he never considered writing porn. It would be filled with images of _this_.

“Sorry, can’t hear a thing when I’m laying down there,” the mechanic made a gesture to the car behind him and sent an apologetic smile Obito’s way, which absolutely didn’t make him weak in the knees. It did not.

Well, fun aside, it did and Obito’s knees were nearly giving out under him. He was glad that he could suppress the whimper which nearly escaped him and he nodded furiously. The mechanic was wiping off his hands on a nearby towel and with blushing cheeks Obito stared, mesmerized, on the flexing biceps.

To the heavens and the kami’s – why him?

“So, how can I help ya?”

Deep grey eyes were roaming over Obito’s face, the Uchiha hoping and praying that the sheen of sweat on his forehead was gone.

“I –“ Was his voice always this shrill and annoying? “My car died a few miles out of town.”

The mechanic was still looking at him, his hands buried in his pockets now. He looked fucking relaxed and cool and Obito wanted to kiss his neck and why did he have to be so nervous all the time? He brushed a hand through his hair while sheepishly smiling at the other man.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with it to be honest. It stuttered and the next thing I could see was a puff of smoke from under the hood,” Obito continued, shrugging and looking helplessly around the garage. He focused on the cute little dog from earlier who was sniffing at something on the floor.

“I can take a look at it right away. You’ll want to drive further today, don’t ya?”

Obito nodded, grateful that the man didn’t make a fuss. With a shudder he remembered his previous encounters with mechanics and how all of them made snide remarks about his non-existent knowledge about cars.

The silver-haired man smiled at him before grabbing a shirt from practically nowhere and Obito definitely wasn’t sad about the fact that the glorious abs were no longer on display. The man threw the shirt on, flexing his biceps again in the process, and Obito’s heart skipped a beat as he saw what kind of shirt it was.

It was an out-washed black shirt from an old 70’s rock band and the neckline was cut very loosely. Obito had a perfect view on the other’s collarbones and satisfied he saw that it didn’t have any sleeves. It was cut out at the sides, too – the fabric just starting at the man’s hipbones.

Obito had quite the view on pale skin and an amazing dragon tattoo that adorned the man’s ribs. Could he look any more perfect?

“You can take a seat in the yellow truck, I’ll just close up the front door.”

Obito did as told, chuckling as the dog immediately jumped into the car after him and settled comfortably on his lap. He scratched the dog and he didn’t have to wait long before the driver’s door was thrown open and the mechanic hopped in.

The scent of oil, steel and mint filled Obito’s nose and he had to say that it was indeed a nice mixture. He wouldn’t mind smelling it more often.

“Which way out of town?”

___

Kakashi, as the mechanic introduced himself, was leaning over the hood of Obito’s car, muttering curses under his breath while Obito sat on the sidewalk, smoking a cigarette and staring shamelessly at the hole in Kakashi’s jeans which was located directly under his left ass cheek. It seems like the man isn’t wearing any underwear and Obito was asking himself if he died already and this was actually heaven.

He couldn’t explain these happenings any other way.

The drive to his car was a bit awkward, Obito learning that Kakashi wasn’t that much of a loudmouth, but at least Obito got to learn his name and the name of his dog. Obito called that good progress.

Kakashi straightened up before turning around to Obito and lighting himself a cigarette.

“The gear is dead. I need a few days to build in another one. I don’t have the one your car needs lying around in the shop.”

Kakashi threw him an endearing smile and Obito couldn’t even be mad that he was stuck in some small town in the middle of nowhere. Rin would be mad – without a doubt – but what could he actually do? This small village didn’t even have a train station.

“Well, seems like I’m stuck here.” He shrugged his shoulders in a desperate attempt to seem unbothered, “This town has an inn or something else where I could sleep?”

Kakashi shook his head, brushing a hand through his silver locks and looking like a god, for all Obito knew. He distracted himself by scratching Pakkun’s head. Kakashi watched them for a while before opening his mouth again.

“I –“ a sigh left Kakashi’s full lips “I actually have a spare room you could sleep in if you want? It’s nothing much, but definitely better than living on the street for the next few days.”

Obito let out a surprised hum. Should he take the risk of sleeping at a stranger’s house? He didn’t know a thing about Kakashi; he could be a murderer for all Obito knew. But, well, so could Obito and Kakashi offered anyway.

And wasn’t one of Obito’s New Year's resolutions that he should try something new every once in a while? This definitely was new – hot guys didn’t invite him to their homes and he would just ignore the fact that Kakashi didn’t invite him for sex but for not wanting to be responsible if Obito died in a back alley.

And what could Obito say? He wrote thrillers for god’s sake – he knew how to kill a guy if the situation asked for it.

“That would be nice, thank you.”

The hesitant smile on Kakashi’s face made Obito’s heart skip a beat.

“Okay, lets get your car into the shop before the sun goes down.”

Obito watched, mesmerized, as Kakashi worked and butterflies filled Obito’s stomach as he saw the flexing of Kakashi’s crazy hot biceps. Sweat was slowly sliding down Obito’s neck, reminding him that he was still wearing a sweater and that it was still too hot outside. He really should have changed before making his way into the town.

Kakashi threw him a glance as he attached a rope to the trailer hitch on Obito’s car and the Uchiha hoped that he didn’t see how he tried to fan air on his burning skin by lifting the sweater. No one, especially this beautiful man, had to see his non-existent muscles.

“Isn’t the sweater a bit too warm?” There was a hint of concern in Kakashi’s voice and Obito nearly swooned. He answered with a shrug of his shoulders. He couldn’t help but want to look _cool_ in the other man’s eyes and yes – maybe he really was an idiot, like Rin always said.

Kakashi came nearer, as if he wanted to check that Obito didn’t faint because of the temperature, but Obito really couldn’t risk him seeing how much he really sweated. Was he smelling bad already?

“A bit?” Obito squeaked out, the same moment as Kakashi reached him. Another worried glance, but Kakashi just made his way back to his truck, searching for something on the back seat. Seconds later he threw a white undershirt at him.

Obito was at a loss of what to do. Should he tell Kakashi that he had his own clothes right there, in the back of his car? But – did Obito want that? Well, no. His own clothes weren’t smelling this good, not even close, and he had a hard time not burying his nose in it.

He peeled the soaked sweater from his skin, turning around in the process so that Kakashi could only see his back if he looked. It wasn’t that Obito was a prude or something, but in the company of such a well-built specimen he couldn’t help but feel insecure.

He slipped into the undershirt, a snort escaping him as he realized that it ended somewhere in the middle of his thighs. It was a bit too loose on his frame – Kakashi being taller and more buff. But Obito actually liked that it didn’t fit him and from the look on Kakashi’s face he liked it, too. That is, if Obito interpreted the slight blush on his cheekbones correctly.

Grey eyes roamed over every inch of Obito’s body, causing goosebumps to erupt on his skin and sending his heart into a frenzy. Was Kakashi really interested in him? That couldn’t be it. Men like Kakashi weren’t interested in men like Obito. He had experience with that and he couldn’t count the number of rebuffs he’d got as a teen. Obito was a nerd, caught in worlds of fantasy and Kakashi sure was not.

Obito really didn’t like reality.

“Erm – Kakashi?”

The silver-haired man, still caught up in staring, flinched and the blush on his cheeks deepened. Kakashi’s high cheekbones were now a cherry-red and fuck, he looked absolutely adorable. _Obito was so gone._

To Obito’s displeasure the man turned around, keeping himself busy with securing Obito’s car to the truck. Shortly after they made their way back to the shop, Pakkun once again curling himself up on Obito’s lap. God, he already loved the little dog.

Kakashi ordered the much-needed new gear for Obito’s car and the Uchiha busied himself with looking at the various photographs that were littering the walls of the shop. There was one with Kakashi holding a little blond baby, Kakashi getting squished between a red-haired woman and a blonde man (who, Obito was sure, was the father of the baby) and he nearly swooned out loud as he found a picture of Kakashi as a kid, sitting on the shoulders of someone who was obviously his father. The resemblance couldn’t be talked away and Obito found it really fucking unfair that Kakashi would still be hot with wrinkles on his face.

The sun was going down as they were sitting in the truck again, making their way to Kakashi’s home. They made small talk, much to Obito’s delight, and maybe the other man wasn’t as reserved as Obito thought. Maybe he just needed some time to open up.

He learned that the shop originally belonged to Kakashi’s father and that he inherited it after his death a few years ago. He grew up in the small town and had never even thought about moving to a bigger city, something Obito could relate to. The more he saw of the sleepy town, the more he began to appreciate it and, in his daydreams, he even thought about living here - _at Kakashi’s side._

Kami, no one could judge him for his daydreams – the man was perfect, okay?

They were making their way over a gravel road and Obito’s mouth hung wide open as he saw the house in which the other man lived. It was an old farmhouse with massive windows and a cute veranda. He could see that the house and the surrounding land was loved, and he wanted to fall backwards in the little patches of wildflowers blooming everywhere.

His eyes only got bigger as he saw the lake behind the house. Yes, he could definitely live here, and his daydreams were getting out of control. He saw himself sitting in a rocking chair on the veranda, coffee in hand while Kakashi, _his husband_ , was gathering some flowers they could put on their kitchen table.

Yeah, maybe Obito was getting ahead of himself.

They got out of the car and a chuckle escaped Obito as he saw seven other dogs running in their direction. They were barking and excitedly jumping up and down and Obito was mesmerized as he saw the fond look on Kakashi’s face. The man was sitting down on the grass, taking his time with greeting every single one of them with scratches and cuddles.

Obito wondered if Kakashi would look at a lover like _that_ , too. Uh, where were these thoughts coming from? He didn’t even know the man. But Obito couldn’t deny the attraction and he felt a little bit like a moth fluttering around a source of light.

After Obito gave his own cuddles to the dogs and Kakashi told him their names, they were making their way into the cozy looking home and Obito felt comfortable immediately. The furniture was wildly thrown together, old and new, and on the walls, he could see child’s scribbles. It was wonderful and Obito followed Kakashi upstairs with a smile on his face.

He put down his things in the guestroom, pleased that it had a double-bed, and after taking a good look at his surroundings he gave his attention back to Kakashi. As he saw the look on the other man’s face, he had to blink a few times because –

Kakashi looked shy of all things. He brushed a hand through his messy hair before rubbing his neck and there was a blush sitting on his cheekbones _again_.

The silver-haired man cleared his throat, his eyes roaming over the things in the room, but not once grazing over Obito.

“Are you hungry?”

“Sure,” Obito answered smiling and Kakashi stared at him for a few seconds before he turned around wordlessly and making his way down to the kitchen.

Obito didn’t have the slightest clue what was happening here.

Kakashi turned on the radio which was standing on a windowsill and they began preparing a simple meal together. It felt oddly domestic and like something from Obito’s newly gained daydreams. Kakashi was frying some meat while Obito sat at the table and was cutting vegetables. They worked so in – so in sync – that Obito had the lovely feeling that they were doing this for years.

As they ate Kakashi asked him about the books Obito wrote for a living and their conversation lasted long after their dishes were empty. It was a nice evening, Obito hadn't felt this content in a long time. And as he lay in bed that night the Uchiha had a sudden realization: He had indeed developed a crush on the other man (as if his daydreams weren’t telling enough) and he couldn’t decide if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

___

Obito was woken up by the annoying ringing of his mobile phone. He let out a deep groan, stretched his stiff limbs and blinked the sleep from his eyes while he answered the call. He didn’t bother to look who was disturbing the best night’s sleep he had in a long time.

“Hello?”

“ _Obito!_ Thank the kami, you’re alive, I was starting to worry.”

Obito let out another groan, this time about himself. _Rin._ He totally forgot about her yesterday, too busy as he was with ogling a perfect specimen. He should’ve called her, to tell her that he wouldn’t make it. Well – shit.

“Rin, I’m so sorry –“ he began apologizing, getting up and making his way to the window, to see if the sun was already all the way up.

“Where are you?” Rin sounded worried and angry at the same time, a feat only she could accomplish, but he really couldn’t hold it against her. He would be angry himself if his best friend promised something and then just didn't go through with it – without a word explaining his absence.

“My car died yesterday. _Somewhere in the middle of nowhere._ I found a mechanic, but he didn’t have the things to repair it and so I’m kind of – stuck here?”

Obito closed his eyes for a moment, awaiting the moral speech that definitely would come. Rin had been on a warpath with his car ever since his grandmother gave it to him and Rin had been trying to convince him to buy a new one for years now. She was always saying that it wasn’t safe enough to drive and maybe he had to agree now.

Nevertheless, he rolled his eyes as Rin started her speech. He let his best friend blabber on, his eyes roaming over the lake and the land surrounding it. It sure was beautiful here and he wouldn’t mind waking up to this sight every day.

Rin was still speaking as his eyes got stuck on Kakashi’s head, which was hovering over the surface of the water. His heart skipped a beat at the sight of the other man, and a smile played on his lips as he watched Kakashi’s dogs jumping up and down at the shore.

Obito’s forehead met the cool glass of the window as he stared at Kakashi’s head and he had the sudden urge to join the other man in his morning activities.

“Obito! Did you even hear a thing I said?” Rin’s voice sounded more exhausted than angry now and Obito instantly felt bad. He was a terrible friend.

“Sorry, what?”

Rin let out a deep sigh.

“I asked where you are staying? Should Genma pick you up?”

Obito’s eyes got as wide as saucers. Not that he didn’t like Rin’s fiancé, but he wouldn’t mind spending more time with Kakashi.

“No! No, I’m good. I – I’m staying with the mechanic to be honest.”

He could practically _hear_ the slow rise of his best friend’s eyebrows.

“Oh? Is he nice to look at?”

“You have no idea.”

Rin snorted at the other end of the line and it was that exact moment in which Kakashi decided he had done enough swimming for the day. He left the lake and Obito – honest to god – whimpered as he saw that the man of his dreams was _naked_.

“Obito?” Rin sounded worried again.

“He’s naked Rin. And he’s glorious and I don’t think I’ll survive this.”

Obito watched, mesmerized, as Kakashi let himself fall backwards on the grass. His porcelain skin was glinting in the sunlight and Obito wanted to taste every inch of it. His eyes roamed over the other man’s body and he really tried not to look, but – he couldn’t not see that Kakashi was well hung.

Of course he was and Obito asked himself how he could have thought otherwise. And now Obito sported a raging hard-on. This was just great. Rin was still cackling on the phone, but Obito came back to himself as she said her last parting words –

“Have fun, ‘bito! By the way, you still need a date for the wedding!”

The line went dead and Obito stared at his phone as if it tried to kill him. Fucking shit. He totally forgot about the misery of bringing a date to Rin’s wedding. He still cursed himself for writing _\+ 1_ on the damned wedding invitations. He had still been in a relationship back then and naturally he had said he wouldn’t come alone.

But only a few weeks after sending his response he and Yahiko went their separate ways and Rin hadn’t want to change the seating. Who in their right minds had the seating planned months beforehand, Obito didn’t know, but now he had the displeasure of finding someone – anyone really – and he didn’t know where to begin with his search.

Would Kakashi go with him? And more importantly – had Obito the courage to actually ask him to be his date?

Obito let out a deep groan, sent one last glance outside to the glorious display of a naked Kakashi and made his way to the kitchen. Maybe a good cup of coffee would help him find the answers he so desperately needed.

He was sitting on the counter, feet dangling in the air and a big mug of heavenly smelling coffee in hand, as Kakashi came in through the backdoor. The silver-haired man was wearing a towel now, but it didn’t really hide his muscled thighs and Obito’s mouth got dry.

Kami, what he would give to be able to touch them.

Kakashi sent a cute little smile his way as he grabbed his own cup of coffee and Obito could feel a blush creeping up his cheeks.

“Good Morning,” Kakashi said, leaning against the kitchen table and crossing his feet. Obito had a hard time not staring at the muscled chest across from him. Kakashi was too beautiful to be true. He wanted to trace those pretty collarbones with his tongue, wanted to brush his fingertips over perfectly sculptured abs and damn it, he just wanted to pull down that motherfucking towel.

“Morning,” he grumbled back, hiding his flushed face behind his mug.

“Slept well?” Kakashi asked, raising an eyebrow in question and nipping on his coffee. Obito wished the other man would stop being obnoxiously attractive, it wasn’t healthy for his brain.

“Yeah, I did. And you?”

Kakashi let out an affirmative hum, his grey eyes roaming over Obito’s body and the Uchiha wished he had thought about putting on pants before making his way to the kitchen. Alas, he hadn't and Kakashi’s eyes were sliding over his naked legs.

“Did you enjoy the view this morning?”

Obito choked on his coffee and flushed red to the roots of his hair. Kakashi couldn’t mean – did he - _fuck_. Did Kakashi see him staring out the window? Now, that was embarrassing. To make matters worse, the next words tumbling out of his mouth weren’t making anything better.

“Would you be my date for the wedding?”

Obito buried his face in his hands, wondering how someone, or better how _he_ could be that embarrassing. He should just shovel his own grave, it was better for everyone.

As he looked between his fingers, he saw Kakashi smirking at him and he watched as the silver-haired man put down his mug on the table and slowly made his way over. He looked like a predator stalking its prey and Obito idly wondered where the blushing shy man from yesterday had gone. But well, he wouldn’t complain.

Kakashi came to a stop between Obito’s thighs and slowly he peeled Obito’s hands from his face. Obito could feel the heat of the other through the light fabric of his shirt and Kakashi smelled so unbelievable good. He smelled like sunshine, mint and coffee and Obito wanted to bury himself in it.

Strands of soft – god it was so soft – silver hair were tickling Obito’s ear as Kakashi leaned forward and his hot breath hit the column of Obito’s throat. He had to bite his lip before a moan slipped out between them and needless to say, Obito was short of losing it.

There was a hot, half-naked man between his thighs, and he couldn’t form a coherent thought anymore.

“I would like to be your date.”

Kakashi leant back after saying those words and he sent Obito a cheeky grin. With a wink at the stunned Uchiha he left the kitchen, leaving Obito to his own devices.

Obito was officially dead. There weren’t other words for his feelings and slowly he slid from the counter, staring at the kitchen door where the man of his dreams just vanished through. Obito sat down on the cold linoleum floor and pressed a hand on his furiously beating heart. Did that really happen? And – was Kakashi _flirting_ with him?

He wasn’t good with analyzing real human behaviour, at least not in the context of love and lust and such things, but even Obito had to say that Kakashi’s doings were very obvious. Fuck.

Obito had a bright smile on his face as he sent Rin a message that he indeed had found a date.

___

The day went by slowly, but Obito couldn’t say that he had anything against it. He had a nice breakfast with Kakashi, the two of them talking about their respective childhoods and Obito felt his crush deepen. It seemed like Kakashi was a real brat as a kid and the blush on Kakashi’s face as he admitted that he had been a little bit arrogant was endearing.

After breakfast, Obito joined Kakashi at work. Originally, the Uchiha had wanted to help but both men agreed relatively fast that he wasn’t a big help – and to be honest he made everything even worse.

Obito spent his day working on his new book and he was glad that he had the foresight to bring his laptop. He was sitting in the front, listening to Kakashi’s curses and Pakkun sitting on his lap. The dog was a sucker for scratches and Obito didn’t have a problem with indulging him.

He was here for a day, in this little sleepy town at the side of an amazing man, but it already felt like a lifetime. But a good one, one he wouldn’t miss for the world and he couldn’t imagine being somewhere else. It scared him how fast he became attached, but at the same time he wasn’t sure if it was such a bad thing. It seemed like Kakashi was interested in him too, so why should he not enjoy the feeling?

Obito just finished a gruesome paragraph in his new book, a bright grin on his face, as the bell above the front door rang, indicating that Kakashi had a new customer. Obito looked up from his laptop and he was instantly blinded by a bright smile and yellow hair. It was like looking directly into the sun.

“Oh, a new face! Now, that is something we didn’t get to see often here. Hello!”

Mr. Sunshine was grabbing one of Obito’s hands enthusiastically and Obito could only hope that he didn’t break bones as he shook it vigorously.

“Hi?”

The man didn’t stop smiling once as he greeted Pakkun with scratches behind the ear and Obito flinched as he hollered in the general direction of the garage.

“ _KAKASHI!_ You didn’t tell me you had such adorable company!”

Obito blushed instantly, distracting himself with saving the document on his laptop. Kakashi was coming through the door (he had discarded his shirt again and Obito stared, again) and greeted Mr. Sunshine with a pleased smirk.

“Jealous, Minato?” Kakashi asked and the man, Minato, laughed out loud. It sounded like ringing bells and Obito knew that he found the protagonist for his new book. He would have to change some paragraphs he had already written but he was sure it was worth it. No one in their right minds would think that Mr. Sunshine with the bright smile and a laugh like chiming bells would be the killer. Oh, this was glorious!

“Never, Kakashi,” Minato smiled “I just came to remind you of dinner tonight.”

Kakashi brushed a hand through his silver locks, sending Obito a quick look which didn’t go unnoticed by the still smiling Minato.

“He can come, too! The more the merrier!”

“Is that okay with you?” Kakashi asked him and Obito instantly nodded. What was there to think about? He could get to know Kakashi’s friends, could dig for stories about the man he was slowly losing his heart to. Naturally, he wanted to go.

Kakashi send a smile his way, making Obito’s heart skip a beat.

“We’re coming. Shall we bring something?”

Minato shook his head, sky-blue eyes roaming over them and Obito had the distinct feeling that not much was staying hidden from the man’s eyes.

“Kushina already pestered Jiraiya into bringing dessert.”

Kakashi snorted, mumbling something under his breath Obito didn’t catch and with another bright smile Minato vanished from sight.

___

Obito couldn’t have wished for a better way to spend his evening. Okay, maybe he could have. He could have wished for an evening alone with Kakashi. For naked skin, kisses and teasing touches and some good fucking.

But he got this instead and it wasn’t any less beautiful than all his daydreams combined.

Obito got to meet Kakashi’s _most precious people_ and he felt a bit ashamed that he didn’t realized it sooner. It only occurred to him that these people, with whom he shared a really delicious meal, were Kakashi’s family and that he, Obito, got the pleasure of meeting them. He was still a bit shellshocked about it.

This afternoon, as Minato came into the shop to remind Kakashi of dinner, Obito had thought that it would be a simple meal between friends. But instead of friends, Obito met Kakashi’s godchild and said godchild’s girlfriend. He met Kakashi’s best friend who also filled the role of a second dad and he met Minato’s beautiful hot-tempered wife and a crazy uncle no one admitted to knowing.

Kakashi had let Obito meet his family after a day of ‘knowing’ each other and it was doing crazy things to Obito’s heart.

Oh, well, who was Obito kidding? He was in the process of falling headfirst in love and there wasn’t a way to go back. Not anymore. Not after he saw Kakashi hugging his godchild and embarrassing the teen in front of his girlfriend. The girlfriend who greeted Obito with a hug and five-minute-long speech about how she wanted to go to med school.

There was no going back for Obito after helping Kushina with washing the dishes and listening to her ramblings about how alone Kakashi was and that it was doing him some good to have met such an ‘adorable man’ like Obito.

And there was definitely no going back after talking to Jiraiya about writing books while they were drinking sake on the veranda and Obito had Kakashi’s hand on his thigh.

Obito could still feel the burn of Kakashi’s body heat, an imprint on his thigh which would never go away. It almost felt like a gentle touch on his soul.

He still couldn’t believe that it was really happening.

He was in the middle of a discussion with Jiraiya, who wrote porn of all things, about the best and easiest ways to outline a new story. Sakura and Naruto had gone into the living room some time ago to watch a movie and Kushina and Minato were whispering to each other. From the look on their faces Obito guessed that it wasn’t anything appropriated for minors.

Kakashi was sitting at Obito’s side, his arm pressed against Obito’s and nipping on his sake. The silver-haired man had his head laid back to watch the stars in the night sky and Obito had a hard time not staring.

And suddenly, Obito was in the middle of a sentence, a hand came to rest on his thigh, right in the middle of it and _it burned_ , but in a pleasant way and as Obito took a look at the man beside him, Kakashi had a content smile on his face. Butterflies were instantly swarming his stomach and as he went back to talking with Jiraiya, fingers were stroking in circular motions over the fabric of his jeans and Obito enjoyed every second of it.

It was one of the most beautiful evenings in his life and Obito wished he could have this every week.

___

Kakashi’s truck came to a stop in his driveway, the chirping of cicadas the only sound breaking the comfortable silence between them. Obito felt a bit tipsy, longing for the man beside him filling his veins. They left the truck, a warm breeze brushing through Obito’s hair, and he threw a curious look Kakashi’s way, when the other man suddenly stopped in front of his car.

“Is everything okay?”

Kakashi let out a laugh which sounded weirdly hysterical and Obito couldn’t help but worry. Had he done something wrong? Was Kakashi regretting his decision to let Obito meet his family? Did he interpret Kakashi’s flirty behaviour wrong?

“Nothing is okay,” Kakashi breathed out and Obito froze on the spot. _What does that mean?_

“Fuck, that came out totally wrong.”

Kakashi brushed his fingers through his hair and stared at Obito through half-lidded eyes.

“I – what are you doing to me? I just met you a little over thirty hours ago and it – it feels like I already know you for _so much longer_. It’s like – like I love you, but that can’t be because I don’t even _know_ you. But I just – I just want to never let you go.”

Kakashi was staring at the sky again now and Obito could feel a lonely tear sliding down his cheek. Could it really be that he wasn’t the only one this affected from the moment they met? Was Kakashi really feeling the same? Obito couldn’t –

Obito was bridging the last inches between them and before he even knew what he was doing he pulled Kakashi’s head down with a hand on his neck and kissed him. Kakashi let out a surprised sound but he didn’t need long to answer Obito’s desperate kiss.

Their tongues danced slowly, caressed each other languidly and there wasn’t even a hint of hesitation as Kakashi’s arms came to rest on Obito’s shoulders. The Uchiha himself buried his fingers in silver locks, clinging to them as if his life depended on it.

Obito could feel every beat of his heart in his chest. He could feel Kakashi’s body pressing against his own and he was absorbing the heat and smell of the other man, like a dying man finding water in the desert.

As they came up for much needed air, Kakashi’s grey eyes were sparkling and the hint of a blush was covering his cheekbones. He was fucking beautiful and soft moonlight was reflecting in his silver hair, giving him an ethereal glow and Obito didn’t want to forget this. He wished he could imprint this sight in his mind forever.

“Just for the record – I’m feeling the same,” Obito breathed out, brushing over the other man’s lips with a thumb. The smile, which bloomed on Kakashi’s face at his words, nearly took his breath away.

Obito let out a squeak as strong hands under his thighs were easily lifting him up and excitement rushed through his body as Kakashi put him down on the hood of his truck. They were kissing again, soft moans vibrating between them as hands tried to explore each other’s bodies.

Kakashi’s skilled fingers were opening Obito’s jeans, pulling them easily over his ass and down to his knees. The silver-haired man was standing between his spread legs and Obito couldn’t stop the whimper escaping his mouth as Kakashi’s fingers curled around his erect cock.

“Fuck,” Obito breathed out against the other’s neck, the scent of mint and sunshine filling his nostrils and making his mind go dizzy. He littered the skin of the other’s neck with little kisses and bites, bathing in the sounds that elicited from his partner.

The moonlight spilled over them and Obito got a bit breathless as Kakashi kneeled down and his mouth was suddenly enveloping Obito’s dick. A hot tongue was licking one long stripe from the base to the top and Obito could feel the cold metal from Kakashi’s tongue piercing.

It was a nice contrast, stealing the air right from his lungs and his head hit the front window of Kakashi’s truck with a dull sound as Obito let himself fall backwards. His cock was enveloped in the tight heat of Kakashi’s mouth, full rosy lips stretched around it and Obito was just short of forgetting his own name.

“ _Kakashi_ ,” he whined as the man began bobbing his head up and down, his fingers curled around the base of Obito’s cock, to stroke him in sync with the sensual movements of his mouth. Obito wanted to die, and he wanted to scream and it was so fucking perfect and –

“Cum for me, Obito,” Kakashi whispered in the short moment in which he had let go of Obito’s cock with his mouth.

It just needed a look down, a look of Kakashi’s mouth taking his cock in again and Obito couldn’t help but to follow the other man’s demand on the spot. He came with a cry of Kakashi’s name on his lips, spilling himself in the other’s mouth and his hands desperately searching for something to hold onto.

Fuck, but this was everything Obito had ever dreamt of. No – it was even better.

“Dear Kami,” Obito sighed out as Kakashi let his cock go with a wet _pop_ and pulled Obito in for a sloppy kiss.

Obito could taste himself on Kakashi’s lips and it should have been gross, but it was anything but. He licked into the other man’s mouth, searching for a taste of himself and Kakashi’s fingers were digging into his hips almost painfully.

Obito slid down on the hood of the car, his legs caging Kakashi in and as they separated from their passionate kiss, a string of saliva connecting their mouths, Obito couldn’t help but grin at the silver-haired man. He pressed Kakashi against himself with his legs and he could feel Kakashi's hard on against his own spent cock. Well, that just wouldn’t do.

“Take me to bed, Kashi.”

The nickname tumbled from Obito’s lips before he could hold it back, but he didn’t regret it as he saw the lustful gaze in the other man’s eyes. Kakashi’s breath hitched and he pressed a messy wet kiss against Obito’s throat before he lifted him up again. Obito had just enough time to wrap his legs around Kakashi’s waist before they were making their way into Kakashi’s home.

They were grinning at each other, Obito placing featherlight kisses on every inch of skin he could reach, as Kakashi lead them through the dark house. His dogs were sleeping on the living room floor, just a few of them lifting their heads at the sound of heavy footsteps.

Kakashi brought Obito into his room, laying him down on the bed with such tenderness that Obito asked himself if this was _real_. Kakashi was still hovering above him, their foreheads touching, and they got lost in each other’s eyes. Obito never wanted this moment to stop, he wanted to explore the worlds behind deep grey eyes, and he wanted to feel the other man’s soul against his own.

Fuck, Obito knew this man for _not even two days_ but he realized – right in this moment – that there would never be anyone like Kakashi. He wouldn’t want any other man but this one and he would fight armies to remain at his side.

“What are you doing to me?”

Kakashi’s hot breath ghosted over Obito’s lips and instead of answering the Uchiha pulled him in for another kiss. This was where he belonged, where Obito felt content and good and happy, and dear kami – he just wanted Kakashi to get naked.

Desperately Obito pulled on the other man’s shirt, Kakashi chuckling while he helped him get rid of the annoying fabric and an appreciative hum left Obito’s lips as his hands finally got to explore naked exposed skin.

Kakashi was busy with kissing his neck and nibbling on his earlobe, but - _Obito wanted more._

“I want you, Kakashi.”

Grey eyes were looking at him, sparkling with mischief and Obito moaned out loud as Kakashi pressed his hips down and against him. Their lengths slotted together, the fabric of their pants amplifying the friction between them.

“Do you want me like this?”

Kakashi rubbed his cock over him, Obito’s freshly spent cock twitching and filling again.

“You fucking tease,” Obito breathed out and Kakashi grinned cheekily at him.

That little shit. Well, two could play this game. Obito pressed Kakashi down on him with the help of one of his legs which was still wrapped around Kakashi’s waist and he whispered suggestively into the other man’s ear.

“I want you to fuck me, _Kakashi_. I want your cock buried deep inside me, want you to spill yourself inside me. I want you to mark me, to make me yours. Would you like that, _Ka-ka-shi_?”

Obito’s lover shivered on top of him, his eyes closed and fingers digging into Obito’s hips, leaving the first marks of the night.

“Fuck, yes.”

As Kakashi opened his eyes again, excitement filled every pore of Obito’s body. The look on the man’s face – in his eyes – was nothing less than feral and a laugh escaped Obito as Kakashi hoisted him up on the bed.

“You, Obito Uchiha, will be the death of me.”

Obito sent a cheeky grin Kakashi’s way while the man searched for something in his nightstand and seconds later, Obito was laying naked on Kakashi’s soft cotton sheets. Mesmerized, he watched as Kakashi coated his slender fingers in lube and he readily spread his legs wider as Kakashi laid down between them.

Kakashi’s lips, swollen from their passionate kisses, were sucking bruises into the sensitive skin on the inside of Obito’s thighs. He was marking him where only Obito could see and a shudder ran through him as wet fingers were slowly sliding down over his cock, his balls before they came to a rest on his entrance.

Kakashi was teasing him, rubbing with a thumb over the tight ring of muscles without gaining entrance and Obito was losing his mind above him. He didn’t know if he wanted Kakashi to continue this slow torture, if he wanted him to stop and to get on with it –

Obito groaned in satisfaction as a slick finger pushed inside him. Kakashi stroked his finger in and out with lazy moves, never stopping and still sucking marks into his skin.

“This feels fucking good,” Obito whispered softly and Kakashi answered with a second finger breaching the tight ring of muscles.

Kakashi took his sweet time with stretching Obito, finger stroking inside of him again and again and again. The silver-haired man’s fingers were sliding over Obito’s sweet spot every so often, making a mess of the Uchiha. His cock was leaking precum and his own fingers were buried in silver locks as he slowly fucked himself on Kakashi’s fingers.

“Please, _Kakashi_ , please,” Obito sobbed out and thankfully Kakashi didn’t let him wait long. Carefully, he pulled his fingers out before coating his own cock in lube and he caught Obito’s mouth in a searing kiss as the head of his cock poked at Obito’s stretched entrance.

Slowly, Kakashi entered him, inch for agonizing inch and never in his life had Obito felt anything as good as Kakashi burying himself inside of him. Obito could feel the pulsating of Kakashi’s cock, could feel every vein and creak and it was fucking glorious.

“Fucking hell,” Kakashi moaned against his neck and the Uchiha couldn’t help but agree with him.

With a desperate buck of his hips he told Kakashi to finally get on with it – to finally move, damn it – and Kakashi followed on the spot. He straightened himself up, slung one of Obito’s legs over his shoulder and began to move. It was languid at first, but Kakashi constantly increased his speed.

_Obito was so gone._

Moans were spilling from his lips, his hands grabbing for the sheets under him, and the only things grounding him on earth were Kakashi’s burning hands on his thighs. Kakashi wrapped Obito’s other leg over his shoulder, too, changing the angle of his thrusts beautifully and as he leaned forward, he was hitting Obito’s prostate dead on. It elicited a deep guttural groan from the Uchiha and Obito couldn’t do anything else than to hold on and ride out Kakashi’s movements.

They fucked for what felt like hours, the bed knocking against the wall with every thrust and sweat was dripping between them, making everything so much _hotter_ and Obito could feel a telltale tension in the pit of his stomach.

“I’m close,” he whimpered out, his fingers digging into Kakashi’s biceps.

One of Kakashi’s calloused hands sneaked in between them, fingers curling around Obito’s cock. Kakashi stroked him in time with his pounding, hips rocking against Obito’s ass time and time again and with a clever twist of Kakashi’s wrist and a well-placed thrust against his sweet spot, Obito came with a shout.

There were sparks behind his eyelids, tingles racing over every inch of skin and he could feel Kakashi spilling himself inside him, his climax triggered through Obito’s clenching muscles. A soft laugh escaped Obito as the other man fell down on top of him and he was still giggling as he brushed his fingers through sweaty silver hair and his nails scratched over the other man’s scalp.

Obito felt happy, the endorphins singing lullabies inside of him, and he never wanted to let the other man go. He wanted to feel this forever, skin on skin and souls touching and he wanted to know _if it was really love between them_.

Kakashi straightened, holding himself up on his elbows and the fond look in grey eyes let Obito’s heart skip a beat.

“What do you think about living in a sleepy town right in the middle of nowhere?”

**Author's Note:**

> Do you love all things _Team Minato_? Are you willing to play nice in a multishipping environment? If so, come join the new _Flying Thunder God_ server on Discord! Please fill out an introduction after joining & we'll assign you a role for further acces! We'd love to have you!
> 
> You can join us [here.](https://discord.gg/NdDAmbM)


End file.
